


Corte mental

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Necrofilia, misterio, policial
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt y Alfred F. Jones son un par de oficiales de New Jersey, Estados Unidos, que siguen el rastro de un "asesino fantasma" cuya única evidencia clara que deja son unas extrañas notas. El caso estancado y una situación redundante han llevado a amenazar con cerrar el caso. Ludwig no está dispuesto a ceder....Disclaimer: Los personajes de la ésta historia no son propiedad de la autora, sino de Hidekaz Himaruya.
Relationships: America/Germany (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es mi segundo fanfic publicándolo en este sitio. Mis fics, principalmente, los publico en Wattpad. Pero sin, más, espero que les guste.

No siempre los monstruos se ocultan en películas, libros o en la oscuridad. Nuestra propia presencia es monstruosa, somo capaces de hacer cosas impensables. Somos un arma en potencia caminando por las calles. Quién sabe si el sujeto que saludaste esta mañana puede al día siguiente ser tu verdugo.

Dedicado a LaGfaPera, quien me tiene paciencia y me apoya.


	2. I

Las sombras se alargaban bajo la luz de la luna. Una mano sangrienta colgaba de un banco de plaza. Entre sus dedos entumecidos y frios se hallaba un papel arrugado y maltratado, manchado levemente de gotas de sangre. Era una mujer, era blanca como la nieve. Sus ojos azules miraban el horizonte sin vida, petrificados ante la imagen del horror, mirando donde en algún momento pudo haber estado su verdugo. Aquella mujer de facciones suaves y alargadas como una emperatriz egipcia, carecía de parte del hueso parietal y occipital. El cráneo había sido cortado de manera prolija, con un cuidado materno. Los huesos ni siquiera se habían astillado. Y dentro... Dentro de la cavidad craneana no había nada. NADA. El cerebro no estaba. No estaba el cerebelo ni la médula espinal. Simplemente el cuerpo yacía con los globos oculares colocados, como si estuviesen tallados. Como una calabaza de Halloween. ¡Incluso tenía una tapa!, para colocarle a la cabeza luego de llenarla de dulces... O de insectos descomponedores.  
El fotógrafo sacaba imagenes de la escena del crimen. Cada gota de sangre había sido señalada con una especie de piramide de papel. El flash perturbaba a Ludwig Beilschmidt, quien se limitaba a observar el cadaver y ostentaba de las ojeras más oscuras de todo el departamento de policia de esa parte de New Jersey. A su lado se encontraba su fiel amante, el sargento Alfred F. Jones. Masticaba una dona como un rumiante.  
McArthur, un superior de Bielschmidt y un hombre de contextura grasienta — más grasienta que toda la comida llena de grasa de McDonald's — se acercó a Ludwig con el famoso trozo de pepel, resguardado dentro de un envoltorio, una especie de bolsa plástica. El rubio tomo la evidencia con furia, y la vio. La nota estaba escrita en alemán. Fácil de leer. Frunció el ceño, y devolvió la evidencia a McArthur.  
— ¡Maldito hijo de puta! — Gritó logrando que los demás efectivos volteasen a verlo. Alfred hizo un ademán imperioso con su mano, indicando que continuasen con su labor, y continuó masticando la sagrada dona. Se acercó a Beilschmidt, tomó su brazo, captando la atención de éste.  
— No lo encontrarás por más que insultes. — Dijo el muchacho de gafas.  
— No, Alfred. ¡Lo sé! ¡No soy estúpido! Pero el sujeto me tiene las bolas hinchadas. ¡Es un desgraciado fantasma! — Sacó su celular del bolsillo. No tenía batería. — Alfred, ¿qué hora es?  
— Son cerca de las nueve. — Dijo consultando su celular. Limpiándote las migajas de la ropa.  
— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué no te apiadas de mí? — Imploró al cielo. — ¡Vamos, Alfred! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a Braginski! --- Se subió a su auto particular, seguido de Jones.  
Arrancó y desapareció de la escena, dejando a McArthur con la evidencia en las manos y cara de pocos amigos.  
Ludwig se encontraba sentado en una sala de espera de un consultorio médico, se detuvo para analizar su alrededor. El papel en sus manos estaba prolijamente plegado, formando un cuadrado perfecto. No estaba por ninguna cuestión médica, rebosaba de salud. Pero debía visitar al médico de todas maneras. Bien podría simplemente pedir permiso a la secretaria y tocar la puerta del consultorio, pero prefería esperar su turno. No estaba dispuesto a desestructurar el orden de la pesada lista que poseía dicha persona. Sin embargo, la espera era aburrida e interminable. Su celular estaba sin batería, mas no encontraba productivo leer las revistas que estaban en el revistero, de las tres que había dos eran de productos cosméticos y la otra sobre celebridades que ni siquiera su nombre conocía. Sólo quedaba aguardar...y observar a la gente, no había otra alternativa.  
Entre todos los pacientes se encontraba una adolescente de no más de quince años, leía algo de John Green, probablemente su ya desgastado éxito Bajo la Misma Estrella. Ludwig aborrecía aquel tipo de lectura juvenil, sentía que era una especie de desperdicio; un lava-cerebros que lograba insertar una idea sobre el amor que no existe ni tiene sentido. El amor es diferente, no es un cuento de hadas de Disney. Veía ese tipo de lectura como algo repetitivo. Un desperdicio de tiempo.  
Había otro niño, jugando con su celular a juegos estúpidos. ¡Nada productivo! Y, ¡cielo santo! El ruido animado y cursi del videojuego le estaba taladrando el cerebro. Entre todos los pacientes, se encontraba una anciana, tejía. Estaba comenzando su tejido. A los ojos de alemán, al menos aquella mujer invertía el tiempo que le restaba de vida. ¡Le parecía que aquella mujer estaba haciendo algo útil con su vida! ¡No como él ni el resto de los presentes de la sala de espera, que desperdiciaban su tiempo! La vida del hombre se había convertido en desperdiciar los minutos, incluso horas, aguardando en filas o en salas de espera, mirando el techo mientras la vida se escurría entre los dedos como la sedosa arena. De todas formas, se veía obligado a admitir que de todos, era quién más malgastaba su tiempo. Al menos la niña leía y el niño jugaba.  
Suspiró resignado, echó un vistazo al reloj de pared. Hace veinte minutos que esperaba, era toda una eternidad. Decidió guardar aquel papel en el bolsillo de su abrigo, o acabaría leyendo su contenido. Había prometido a su hermano no leer aquel trozo de papel.  
Transcurrieron otros veinte minutos, cuando la secretaria le anunció que el médico se disponía a atenderlo. El rubio, de porte fuerte y mirada fría, agradeció a la mujer y se dirigió al consultorio. Llamó a la puerta hasta que le dieron permiso para ingresar.  
Dentro del cuarto se encontraba Ivan, el novio de su hermano. Ludwig no se sentía del todo cómodo con aquella elección de Gilbert; sólo estaba de acuerdo porque hacía feliz a su hermano; además, tenía su respeto por salvar la vida de su hermano. ¡Pero sólo respeto! Por otro lado, el ruso odiaba a Alfred, lo que le añadía una desaprobación aún mayor por parte del mayor de los hermanos Beilschmidt.  
— ¡Oh! ¡Ludwig! ¿Qué necesitas? — Preguntó Ivan con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro... como siempre. Una odiosa y tierna sonrisa. Mientras arreglaba unos papeles que nadaban sobre la mesa de madera oscura.  
— Mi hermano, Gilbert, me ha pedido que te entregue ésto. — Dijo Ludwig extrayendo el papel de su bolsillo y entregándolo al ruso. Ivan lo abrió y lo leyó fugazmente.  
— Bien... No es nada grave. — Dijo acariciándose los costados de su cabeza. ¡Dios! su cabeza ardía del agotamiento. ¡Apostaba a que sus ojeras habían crecido aún más! Miró a Ludwig. — Gracias Lud... ¿Necesitas algo más?  
— No... Creo que sería correcto marcharme. No deseo consumir más de tu tiempo. — El ruso asintió levemente, mientras el alemán procedía a dejar el cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Ivan prosiguió a tomar un analgésico. Buscó su celular entre el montón de papeles, y envío un mensaje a su adorado amante. Luego prosiguió con su arduo trabajo. ¡Parecía infinito! ¿Quién dijo que la vida de un neurólogo era fácil? Se suponía que trabajaba cuidando cerebros, algo ambiguo sabiendo que el suyo era sobre exigido y maltratado bajo grandes toneladas de trabajo.  
Fuera de la edificación, se encontraba Alfred apoyado junto a un Volkswagen Voyage negro, mientras comía una grasienta hamburguesa. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel sujeto localizase un restaurante de comida rápida con tanta rapidez y lograse realizar toda la transacción con tanta audacia? Ludwig en ocasiones deseaba que aquella audacia que el americano demostraba para encontrar uno de aquellos locales, la desenvolviera para encontrar al asesino. Habían pasado cuatro años. ¡Cuatro años! Y aún no lograban capturar al criminal. Simplemente nada coincidía. Era desconcertante. Las muertes aumentaban. Las pistas eran mínimas, y casi no mostraban relación entre sí. El jefe del departamento de policía amenzaba con cerrar el caso; las suplicas y largas discusiones que brindaba Ludwig habían servido para alargar el tiempo de la investigación. Aún así, el jefe seguía firme con su decisión, y no duraría despertase una mañana y decidir terminar con este estancamiento.  
— ¡Lud! ¿Cómo te fue con el gorila? — Preguntó el americano mientras masticaba su hamburguesa doble, intercambiando cada bocado con un sorbo de su refresco.  
— Sólo le entregué un recado de mi hermano. — Dijo el alemán dando la vuelta para entrar al auto. — ¡Vamos! Es tarde, y está por llover.  
— ¿Qué esperabas? ¡El cielo está inquieto hace días! ¡Tienes suerte de que no te haya partido un rayo!— Dijo el Alfred entrando al auto, terminando oportunamente su comida.  
— Sólo... — Suspiró masajeando los costados de su cabeza con la punta de sus dedos. —¡Pon en marcha el auto! ¡Vamos a casa!... ¡Estoy agotado! — "Y frustrado" Pensó el alemán. Su jefe estaba por cerrar el caso. ¡No podía permitirlo!  
— Dude, deberías relajarte. ¡Terminarás por fundir tus neuronas! ¿Por qué no dejas que cierren el caso? Creo que un cambio no te vendría mal...  
— ¡No! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Ese sujeto asesinó a tu hermano? No... ¡No es correcto dejarlo impune! ¡No mientras haya tiempo! — Protestó el alemán. No aceptaría ese fracaso. — ¡No mientras viva! — Exclamó Ludwig con el ceño fruncido.  
— Lud... Eso sucedió hace años... Matthew ya está enterrado tres metros bajo tierra. Capturar o no al asesino no me devolverá a mi hermano... Se que lo quieres atrapar... Pero... ¿Te has puesto a ver siquiera las pistas que deja? No tienen sentido... Extrae órganos, a veces piel... El cuerpo desaparece en ocasiones... El arma homicida nunca está y siempre es diferente... ¡Por Dios! ¡La escena siempre está limpia! — Habló Alfred, a la vez que paraba el auto, obedeciendo el semáforo. — Me importa más tu salud, Lud. — Dijo en un tono quejumbroso.  
— Si... Es verdad... Pero... Parecen ser dos personas... — Dijo ignorando la última frase de su pareja. — sus maneras de asesinar son paralelas, ambiguas y opuestas. Algunas veces parece haber desarrollado un procedimiento médico y otras parece un vagabundo alcohólico con un cuchillo. Mata cuando y donde desee. Nada encaja del todo... — Suspiró a la vez que se dejaba hundir en el asiento del auto. Sólo sabían que era el mismo asesino por las notas... Escritas en alemán, inglés y en ocasiones en ruso. Siempre un mismo mensaje, una especie de acertijo, quien sabe... CUCHILLO, CEREBRO, SEPARACIÓN ... ¿Qué clase de relación con eso? ¿Cortar un cerebro y dividirlo en dos? ¿Para qué? El rubio apostaba a que aquello poseía un significado más trascendente, más profundo y tal vez oscuro...  
— ¡Ludwig!  
— ¿Uh? — El alemán miró al americano como si lo acabasen de despertar. — ¿Sucedió algo? — Preguntó al menor, quien sonrió jovialmente, como siempre.  
— Dude... Te habías quedado petrificado, mirabas al frente como si hubieses visto un fantasma. — Jones volvió a sonreír. — A ver si con un beso te despiertas. — Dicho esto, tomó al alemán de su corbata, atrayéndolo bruscamente, más cerca de sí mismo, y plantó un casto beso sobre los labios del mayor. El simple roce se convirtió en un movimiento de labios enérgico, que acabó por la escasez de aire.  
— ¿A qué se debió este beso, Liebe? — Preguntó el alemán aún flotando en las nubes.  
— ¿No puedo besar a mi alemán favorito? — Hizo una mueca, a la vez que levantaba una ceja, intentando provocar a su novio.  
— ¿Y tú a cuántos alemanes más tienes? ¿Acaso no te alcanza con uno? — Siguió el juego al menor.  
— Sweatheart... ¿Qué persona en la tierra podría remplazar a mi querido cabeza de cubo?  
— ¡¿Cabeza de cubo?! ¡No soy un papel lleno de reglas! ¿De qué te ríes?  
— ¡No intentes negarlo! Te grabaré para que lo entiendas algún día. — Dijo riéndose en el hombro ajeno. Levantó su mirada y depositó un beso en la frente de Ludwig. — Vamos, quién sabe si hoy logramos comer algo diferente a macarrones con queso.  
— ¡Claro que lo haremos! ¡Hoy cocinaré yo!... Ya han sido demasiadas hamburguesas y macarrones en el mes... ¡Te podrás gordo a este paso! — Alfred golpeó la cabeza de Ludwig. Puso un rostro serio y compungido, como si le hubiesen enterrado algo en el corazón.  
— Ya te pareces a como solía ser Arthur. Siempre comentarios sobre mi físico. ¿¡Es qué no pueden ver más allá de su nariz!? ¿Eres tan superficial? — Dijo el rubio saliendo algo enfadado del vehículo, apresurándose a ingresar a la casa en la cual ambos vivían. Ludwig no tardó en seguirlo, pensando en alguna buena excusa y una forma de compensarlo. Hamburguesas, tal vez... El sexo no sería la respuesta en esta situación... Definitivamente, este caso era lo suficientemente grave para no poder resolverse con eso. ¡Dios! ¿Era acaso posible que no pudiera pensar sin su entrepierna en ocasiones como ésta? Todas aquellas revistas pornográficas que confiscaban —y se atrevía a leer — le estaban comiendo los sesos.  
El americano había cerrado la puerta detrás suyo, pronto el alemán la abrió casi desesperado. Dentro, todo estaba oscuro. Escuchó un grito en el fondo de la casa. ¡Era Alfred! Empuñó su arma y avanzó hasta el jardín. Se detuvo en el marco que separa el interior de la casa del exterior. Fuera se escuchaban algunos pasos. Estaba listo para atacar a cualquier intruso, y salvar a su amado Alfred. Respiró hondo, y en un rápido movimiento giró y apuntó hacia el exterior, prácticamente: la nada. La oscuridad envolvía cada rincón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ésta es la primera parte de la historia. Próximamente estaré publicando las que sigue. Espero que les haya gustado :3


	3. II

De pronto las luces se encendieron, y una ola de aplausos se extendió por todo el sitio. Todos lo aplaudían. Ludwig lentamente bajó su arma sin entender por completo el motivo. Entre aquella pequeña multitud se encontraba su hermano y Alfred, quien corrió a abrazarlo.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ludwig! Por tu cara creo que ya lo olvidaste. — Dijo el americano sonriendo al rubio perplejo. ¿Su cumpleaños? Había perdido la noción del tiempo por seguir a un asesino invisible. Un fantasma. Todos sonreían y reían ante su reacción. Sintió el abrazo de alguien, no era Alfred.

— ¡West! ¡West! ¡Mira esa cara tuya! ¡Tiene una expresión! ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por una vez en tu vida deja de fruncir el ceño! — Dijo el albino sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras no dejaba de sacudir al más alto. Ludwig sentía que todo iba más rápido que él. Finalmente sonrió, apreciando aquella sorpresa que habían organizado.

— ¿No te gustó? — Preguntó preocupado el americano, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Sus cejas se arqueaban hacia arriba, mostrando preocupación. La curva de sus labios seguía la dirección de la gravedad terrestre generada por el núcleo del planeta Tierra. Ver esa escena, rompía el corazón del alemán, más aún ver a su hermano rascando su nuca preocupado, desviando su mirada hacia otra parte. Introducía su mano contraria dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo rojo. Suspiraba a la vez que golpeaba el pie rítmicamente contra el césped cortado casi a la medida exacta.

— Yo... — Intentó comenzar un discurso de agradecimiento para todos los presentes, pero el celular en el abrigo de Alfred cortó su acción. El americano leyó el nombre del contacto y pasó el celular a Ludwig como si éste quemase. El alemán aceptó la llamada, presionando el círculo verde con una silueta de teléfono dibujado en su pantalla táctil. Se trataba de McArthur, y cuando se trataba de él, nada bueno significaba.

— ¿Sí? — Preguntó firme el alemán, pero sin poder disipar la preocupación que se reflejaba en los nervios conectados a su corazón. La sangre se le congeló en el momento de oír las nuevas novedades. — ¡Vamos Alfred! ¡Hay que irnos! ¡LO TENEMOS! — El rubio salió corriendo de la casa hacia su auto y se instaló rápidamente en el asiento del conductor, aguardando al americano que seguía sus pasos. Una vez que ambos hubiesen ingresado, Ludwig, puso en marcha el auto sin siquiera esperar que su contraparte se colocase su cinturón. Aceleró el Volkswagen repentinamente, logrando que las cubiertas rechinaran contra el asfalto.

En pocos minutos estaban frente a las puertas de un almacén, la propiedad estaba cercada por vallas, y la escena estaba cuidadosamente marcada. Cada pista señalada con un cuidado casi materno. Un policía tomaba fotos del cadáver como si se tratase de una modelo pechugona, rubia y tostada por el mar caribeño. La víctima era un joven, bastante atractivo. Piel clara, ojos claros, sus párpados abiertos dejaban ver sus pupilas verdes. Mandíbula cuadrada. Casi un modelo, tal vez, el policía que fotografiaba si se sentía atraído por tal belleza.

— ¿Qué sucedió? -— Interrogó directo a McArthur, quien le extendió con sus manos enguantadas en látex una bolsa transparente.

— Es él... En ruso esta vez.... Conozco el mensaje casi de memoria en los tres idiomas... Pero, esta vez, hay algo diferente... Mira, todo el papel está cubierto por el mensaje. ¿Es como si estuviese desesperado? — Mostraba el oficial, mientras señalaba un retazo de hoja de casi 7x3 centímetros, bordes irregulares, como si se hubiese cortado a mano, con un mensaje en cirílico, todo escrito en la hoja maltratada con una caligrafía espeluznante. Letras delgadas y puntiagudas, de trazo fuerte pero temeroso y desesperado. — Pero... — McArthur apuntó a una esquina del retazo. — Éste patrón, antes, no lo había visto... Los muchachos, con un traductor, lograron descifrar que significaba "Ayúdame"... ¿Nos está pidiendo que lo ayudemos?

— No lo sé... — Dijo el alemán sorprendido. — ¿Causa de muerte? — Dijo mirando al muchacho, que yacía con los ojos abiertos... Mirando hacia la nada. Con un hilo de sangre surgiendo de sus labios, formando un pequeño charco bajo su mejilla.

— Ingesta de vidrio triturado, y sospechamos que impregnado con cianuro. Al menos eso suponemos. Hay un horrible aroma a almendras y lo que ingirió está repleto de esos cristales. Suponemos que el asesino no quitó órganos a la víctima esta vez... — El oficial suspiró resignado. — Bien... No hemos hallado algo que nos dé un indicio de dónde encontrar al ignoto... Lud, sé que es tu cumpleaños... Vamos, ve y disfruta un poco. ¡Distiéndete! Créeme, si no te relajas, tendrás canas antes de los treinta.

— ¿Por qué me llamó si tanto desea que me marche? — Cuestionó el alemán, observando al oficial con una ceja levantada.

— Por la sencilla razón de que no haberte avisado, podría haberme traído toda tu cólera siendo descargada sobre mí. ¡Hubieras puesto un grito en el aire!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran aproximadamente las dos de la madrugada, Ludwig conducía de regreso a su hogar. El rubio sentía que su corazón se comprimía por haber abandonado aquella fiesta sorpresa. A su lado el americano yacía dormido. La noche invadía cada rincón de la carretera, ni un alma en pena cortaba con la profunda soledad de dicho sitio.

Una imperfección en el asfalto provocó que el auto se removiera bruscamente, logrando que el menor se despertase.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo, sarcástico, Ludwig al menor, quien se removía incómodo en el asiento, luchando con el cinturón de seguridad enredado a lo largo de su torso. Alfred observaba a su alrededor como si intentase ubicarse, geográficamente y temporalmente, en el sitio en el que se encontraba. — Estás en el auto, vamos a casa. — El alemán le facilitó aquella ardua tarea.

— Bien... — Contestó con una voz ronca y los párpados casi pegados. — ¿Cuánto falta? — Cuestionó el rubio de lentes, impaciente por volver.

— No mucho... El tráfico agregó una importante cantidad de tiempo a nuestro regreso. — Habló con un tono de voz plano, sin expresión pero que en el fondo ocultaba cierto malestar.

— Vamos Lud, ¿qué sucede? Estás más serio de lo normal. Se que estás concentrado en algo, ni siquiera te has arreglado el peinado, que por cierto tienes hecho un desastre. Probablemente estuviste rascándote la cabeza, mientras te devanabas los sesos pensando en algo... o alguien... Sólo espero que no pienses en otro que no sea yo. — Dijo soltando una leve carcajada. El hombre de porte serio suspiró resignado, como de costumbre, el americano había dado en el blanco.

— ¡Sí! ¡Pienso en otra persona! — Alfred se sobresaltó, con una sensación fría recorriendo su corazón. De pronto su sopor se disipó. Clavó la mirada en Ludwig, una mirada casi enferma de celos. —Pienso en el maldito desgraciado. ¡Ese estúpido asesino! — Aclaró antes de que Alfred iniciara una escena de celos, que nunca ha tenido el "agrado" de observar; pero no se sentía a gusto ni con el humor necesario para soportarla. El menor relajó sus músculos faciales y se dejó caer en el asiento, perdonando mentalmente al alemán por pensar mal de él, mirando a la carretera, observando como el asfalto se perdía bajo las llantas del auto y los pastos secos siendo iluminados por los faroles de auto, como leves pinceladas en una pintura tétrica. — Es... imposible. — Prosiguió el mayor, llamando la atención de Alfred, quién focalizó sus ojos en Ludwig. — Es como si supiera nuestros movimientos. Pareciese conocer nuestro trabajo, y el de un médico. Cortes impecables, las entrañas no las remueve de más, cuando se dispone a abrir a sus víctimas, claro. Sabe idiomas, o al menos sabe buscar en un diccionario o utilizar un traductor. ¿Por qué tanto interés en el ruso, alemán e inglés?

— Probablemente, uno de esos lenguajes es su lengua madre. — Dijo el rubio de lentes, mirando hacia la carretera.

— ¡Si Alfred! Eso ya lo suponía desde antes. Pero... ¿Y los otros dos? ¿Le parecieron bonitos y los puso simplemente? — Dijo histérico el alemán, mientras aceleraba la velocidad.

— Tal vez, son palabras sueltas, no conjugadas.

— "Ayúdame" Es un verbo conjugado. — Recordó al menor

—Tienes razón, tal vez tenga acceso a una fuente. Ya sabes, alguien que hable tal idioma, o desde donde haya podido aprenderlo. Probablemente, tenga un poco más de habilidad con el ruso. — Inquirió el americano

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — Cuestionó Ludwig, manteniendo la velocidad del auto, intentando no acelerar más de lo debido. Lo menos que deseaba esa noche era una multa por conducir a velocidades excedidas.

— Pues, la mayoría de las notas están escritas en ruso, en cirílico. Luego les siguen, en número, las escritas en inglés. Y al final encontramos las escritas en alemán. Siguiendo esta lógica podríamos decir que el ruso es la lengua madre, pues, el ignoto parece sentirse más cómodo con esta lengua. El inglés, como muchos otros, puede haberlo aprendido por necesidades, Y el alemán, como pasatiempo o porque se relaciona con una persona que habla ese idioma. — Explicó el americano, acompañando dicha explicación con movimientos en sus manos.

— Tiene sentido... Lo tendré en cuenta. — Dijo el alemán.

— Y, probablemente, sea alguien cercano a nosotros directa o indirectamente. Es decir, un colega nuestro o un conocido, quien sabe, incluso podría ser la anciana de la esquina que quema cabello todos los 31 de octubre.

— Me asombra tu imaginación. ¿Por qué no usas tu cerebro cuándo lo necesitamos? Te quedas callado en la esquina, en la escena del crimen. Miras el cuerpo como... no sé... lo miras de manera extraña. Es raro, ¿sabes?

— No lo había notado. Nunca me gustó mucho la idea de la sangre.

— ¿Qué te motivó a entrar en la policía si ese es el caso?

— Siempre he querido ser el héroe. Por ello no me uní al ejército, no deseaba ir a Irak o algún sitio de ese estilo. No creo que asesinar personas sea ser un héroe. Funcionaría como una especie de antihéroe.

— ¿Antihéroe?

— Si, ya sabes... Como esa historia española... —Se detuvo un momento para pensar detenidamente, moviendo los engranajes de su cerebro. — "El lazarillo de Tormes". Ya sabes, la historia de un niño pobre que robaba o engañaba a sus amos para sobrevivir. Se supone que un héroe es alguien que tiene una ética correcta. No robaría, por ejemplo.

— Hablándome de literatura española, ¿tú? ¡Dios! ¿Acaso leíste El Ingenioso Hidalgo Don Quijote de la Mancha? — Cuestionó algo sorprendido, el americano era demasiado patriota. Incluso apostaba que no entendería un mapa planisferio debido a que en su cerebro sólo existía su amado Estados Unidos de América.

—Solo leí un par de capítulos. Quijote me recordó un poco a Gilbert, era un tanto seguro de sí mismo, como tu hermano. — Soltó una pequeña risa. — ¿Me creías inculto acaso? He leído literatura de diferentes países.

— Si... Cuando te conocí no eras más que un niño de dieciocho años, con complexión de uno de quince. Recuerdo que estabas entrando a la escuela de policía. Sinceramente, nunca creí que leyeras tanto. Creí que con los comics te bastaba para alimentar ese cerebro que tienes.

— Y recuerdo por esas épocas que eras un pedófilo, acosador, recién recibido y con unas grandes ojeras por debajo de tus lindos ojos azules. — Soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡¿Pedófilo?! ¡Pero si eras legalmente mayor de edad!

— ¡Pero no tenía edad para beber!

— ¡¿Y eso qué sentido tiene!?

— ¡Para mi cumpleaños número veinte intentaste emborracharme para llevarme a la cama!

— ¡No hice eso!

— ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Depravado!

— ¡Te pregunté si querías probar mi cerveza, pero NUNCA imaginé que fueras a acabarte cinco vasos!

— ¡¿Por qué continuaste dándome alcohol a esta tierna criatura del Señor?!

— Soy débil ante ti. --- Dijo, el rubio ruborizándose, pensando en detener el auto y salir corriendo como una buena alternativa de escape. ¡Si! Es una buena idea. Sin embargo, optó por aparcar el auto a un lado de la carretera solitaria, rodeada por una especie de "valle de la muerte". Miró al frente sujetando el volante hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. — Yo... Lo siento. — Se disculpó el rubio, ante el estadounidense que observaba aquella escena confundido.

— Lud, ya han pasado años. Si verdaderamente me hubiese molestado aquello, te hubiese dejado hace mucho tiempo. ¡Pero mírame! ¡Estoy aquí sólo para ti! Y ya sabes a lo que me refiero... — Empezó a tantear aquel terreno delicado, cómo astuto zorro se intentaba introducir en una madriguera de conejos.

— No, no entiendo a qué te refieres. ¿Puede que te estés refiriendo a que eres mi mejor adquisición? — Aquel juego estaba especialmente creado para dos personas, y Ludwig, lo tenía claro como el agua y los cristales del ventanal de su oficina.

— No sabía que era tu adquisición, ¿acaso soy tu esclavo? — Cuestionó el rubio enarcando una ceja, a la vez que desabrochaba su cinturón de seguridad. Comenzó a arrastrarse hasta el asiento del conductor. Se sentó sobre las piernas del alemán. — ¿Acaso soy una joya? ¿Valgo oro para ti? — Ubicó sus piernas, una a cada costado del mayor. — Dime, Luddy, ¿qué soy para ti? — Ubicó sus manos a los costados del rostro del hombre de rostro serio, cuyas facciones duras y heladas se derretían por su dulce amante.

— Eres más que oro, Liebe. Nada se compara contigo. ¡Nada! — Dijo, enrollando sus brazos en la cintura del americano. — Ni los zafiros más preciosos podrían compararse con tus perlas azules. Ni el oro más puro se compra con tu cabello resplandeciente. Los rubíes se opacan cuando descubren tus labios, ni las más finas perlas podrían compararse con tu suave y delicada piel. Mas no eres una porcelana, eres una resplandeciente espada que puede sacarme el corazón, si quiere. Estaría dispuesto a besarte los pies frente a un ejército, humillándome, si eso significase tu perdón. — Alfred comenzó a sonreír ante aquellas ñoñerías románticas, pero sinceras. — Y para ti, Liebe, ¿qué soy? --- Preguntó acercando sus labios a los de Alfred, casi rozando sus sensibles pieles.

— Soy la sombra que pisa tus pasos, y el soporte que usas de bastón cuando estás por caer. Soy el camino a tu libertad, soy la bandera que se alza cuando te pierdes en la oscuridad.... Y tú para mí, eres un faro que ilumina mi camino. Eres mi dios griego, y mi salvador. ¡Ahora cállate y bésame! — Dijo, soltando una carcajada ligera.

— Tu siempre tan cortés— Dijo sonriente el alemán antes de sellar los labios del americano con un beso lento, apenas un roce de labios. El beso se progundizó, fundiendo sus labios. Sus labios bailaban bajo la luz de la luna. La curiosa mano de Ludwig se introdujo por debajo de la camisa del americano, palmando los músculos que se escondían bajo la suave piel, amando derrochar caricias sobre él. Alfred comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del alemán a ciegas, con una lentitud tortuosa para Ludwig, sin cortar el beso suave y profundo que compartían. La intensidad del beso aumentó. Las respiraciones se volvieron irregulares, sólo la escases de aire logró separarlos, Alfred se detuvo a ver a Ludwig con labios hinchados, bañado por la fría luz de la luna. Sus ojos azules siendo iluminados, dejando ver la preciosa claridad de su iris.

El alemán suspiró y estrechó aún más en sus brazos al americano. Enterró su nariz en el cuello de Alfred, inspirando el aroma de su amante. Sintiéndose en casa al tenerlo cerca.

Alfred terminó de abrir la camisa de Ludwig a medias, revelando los envidiables músculos que poseía. Alfred dirigió su mirada a el torso semidesnudo de su amante. Tocó los músculos sintiendo el relieve que creaban, deleitándose con la firmeza de cada uno de ellos.

Ludwig atacó el cuello del americano. Mordía y besaba la suave piel de Alfred, y Alfred suspiraba, buscaba más contacto para apagar el calor que crecía en su interior. Tomó el cabello de Ludwig y tiró de él, para volver a conectar sus labios.

El alemán introdujo una mano por el interior de los pantalones de Alfred, comenzó a masajear su miembro por sobre la tela de la ropa interior. Jones jadeó de la sorpresa. Se sonrojó levemente al sentir los hábiles dedos de Ludwig. Separaron levemente sus labios en lo que duraba un suspiro que Ludwig se atrevió a cortar, reuniéndose nuevamente en un beso, que apenas era una caricia entre labios. Aquellas caricias dulces sobre miembro le nublaban la mente a Jones, quien deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de Ludwig, paseando sus dedos por las clavículas, llegando a los fuertes hombros del rubio. Apretando sus músculos de vez en cuando.

Ludwig, con delicadeza sobrehumana, abría lentamente el pantalón del menor. Bajaba aquella prenda de vestir. Besaba al americano con devoción insana, sonriendo en medio del contacto entre labios.

Beilschmidt podía sentir la dureza la virilidad de Alfred aprisionada. La intensidad en sus besos que aumentaba. Bajó la ropa interior del americano, deslizando su mano suavemente por las nalgas de de Alfred. Quitó los pantalones y boxers con ayuda de su amante.

Alfred atacó hambriento la clavícula de Ludwig, logrando que el alemán soltase un suspiró y se aferrase más a la espalda del contrario. Se acercó a su oído para susurrar unas palabras:

— Vamos, Lud. Te necesito... ¡Ahora! — Alfred comenzó a lamer y succionar el cuello de Ludwig. Sus manos se escurrían por el torso bien trabajado. Buscaba más contacto. Lo necesitaba. Se rozaba contra él, creando más fricción.

Ludwig depositó un beso en la mejilla de Alfred. Lamió sus dedos hasta sentirlos lo suficientemente húmedos. Buscó la entrada del americano, mientras tomaba el cabello de este y lo acariciaba. Alfred continuaba besando la piel de Ludwig.

Introdujo un primer dedo, Alfred se quejó por la intromisión. Hacía meses que no lo hacían, esto debería de doler. Ludwig introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo dentro de Alfred. Acarició el interior de las paredes que luchaban por contraerse, haciéndose lentamente espacio, intercambiado cada movimiento intenso con un beso en la mejilla de Alfred. Ludwig buscó la próstata de Jones. Al encontrarla, hizo saltar a Alfred de la sorpresa. Ludwig insistió en acariciar dicho punto. El americano gemía apoyado en su hombro, rozaba su miembro contra el torso ajeno en busca de aún más satisfacción.

— Ahora... Hazlo ya...— Dijo Alfred, mordisqueando la oreja de Ludwig. Soltando leves jadeos en su oreja.

Ludwig obedeció los deseos de su amante. Retiró los dedos del interior. Abrió sus pantalones con una mano, mientras que con la otra continuaba acariciando el cabello del menor. Liberó su miembro extremadamente duro.

— Relájate. — Dijo antes de comenzar a acariciar la espalda baja del americano, mientras se introducía dentro de Alfred. Besando la mejilla de Alfred, acariciando su cabello. Susurrando palabras dulces para calmarlo, como si fuese la primera vez.

Al comenzar a introducirse, Alfred se removía inquieto, suspiraba en su hombro, comenzó a mordisquearlo, intentando callar sus jadeos y suspiros. Ludwig continuó con su intromisión, Alfred apretaba los brazos de Ludwig, al sentir como sus paredes se abrían. Ludwig logró entrar por completo dentro de su amante. Acarició la espalda baja del mismo, formando círculos. Besaba la mejilla derecha de Alfred y continuaba acariciando su cabello. Sorprendentemente, Alfred no se quejó de dolor. Mientras Ludwig disfrutaba la estrechez del interior del americano.

Alfred subió su cabeza, escapando a la mano que acariciaban sus hebras doradas. Miró a Ludwig un instante, fundió sus labios en un beso tranquilo. Comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén suave y profundo, acompañado de la mano de Ludwig apoyada todavía en sus caderas.

Alfred localizó su punto especial. Gimió sobre los labios de Ludwig. El alemán aprovecho para besar por encima de la nuez de Adán al menor, besos suaves, rozando su nariz con la curvatura del maxilar del americano.

Alfred aumentó la velocidad de su movimiento. Sus jadeos y gemidos se volvieron mas fuertes. Ludwig jadeó sobre las clavículas de Alfred. Comenzó a besarlas. Estrechó el agarre de sus manos, acompañando el movimiento ágil que desempeñaba Alfred, cual cobra hipnotizada.

El alemán jadeó, sintiéndose al borde. Alfred conectó sus labios en un beso brusco, logrando chocar sus dientes. Mordió los labios de Ludwig, paseó su lengua por el interior de la cavidad bucal del mayor. Estaba cerca, muy cerca...

— ¡Alfred...! — El alemán se corrió en el interior del americano. Alfred lo segundó con un sonoro gemido, derramándose sobre el abdomen de Ludwig y se desplomó sobre éste. Sus cuerpos vibraban del éxtasis.

Alfred escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ludwig. Bielschmidt abrazó a Alfred, besando el rostro del menor.

Los vidrios del auto estaban empañados. Su cabello revuelto. Sus ojos llenos de satisfacción.

Ludwig comenzó a besar el cuello de Alfred. Giró al americano, dentro del limitado espacio del auto y lo estrelló contra el asiento, dejándolo sobre su estómago. Reclinó dicho asiento, en una posición horizontal. Tomó las manos del menor y las posicionó por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Listo para otra ronda? — Preguntó el alemán, sacándole una pequeña risa a Alfred. Atacó el cuello de este. Se introdujo en el interior del americano y comenzó una nueva ronda... Y la luna, la dama de la noche, curiosa como siempre, observaba aquellos actos impuros llevados a cabo sin pudor frente a sus puros ojos, reflectores de la oscuridad. Ludwig se encontraba demostrando su incondicional amor ante Alfred, sin contar que el enemigo estaba cerca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capítulo de esta historia :3
> 
> No soy buena con las notas, pero espero que les haya gustado :)


	4. III

A la mañana siguiente, ambos, llegaron a su hogar con la ropa un tanto desaliñada y el cabello medio esponjado.

Cuando Ludwig abrió la puerta de la casa, lo que menos esperó encontrar, fue a SU hermano prácticamente tirado en el sillón, junto al ruso. No se encontraban en una posición morbosa ni mucho menos impresentable. Todo lo contrario. Gilbert se hallaba, recostado sobre las piernas del ruso, el cual se hallaba dormido, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar del sillón, aún vestido con la bata de médico. Dicha escena logró encoger el corazón del rubio. ¡Su hermano se había quedado a esperarlo! Sobre la mesa de café, junto al sillón, se hallaba un regalo envuelto en un papel color azul y un moño blanco. Sigilosamente, Ludwig se acercó a dicho presente, tenía una nota escrita, pulcramente dejada sobre dicho envoltorio. Miró espontáneamente a Alfred, quien se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No sabía qué hacer, ¿abrirlo o esperar? ¡Parecía un niño pequeño en Navidad!

Sintío que alguien tocaba su hombro, era Jones, quien indicaba con su cabeza que mirase hacia adelante. El alemán enfocó su visión al sillón, encontrándose con los ojos afables pero helados del ruso. Ludwig estuvo a punto de emitir una palabra, pero ni siquiera un sonido logro salir de sus cuerdas vocales, ya que el ruso pedía que guardara silencio. Gilbert continuaba dormido. Entendiendo el mensaje de Ivan, Ludwig tomó la mano de Alfred y se dirigió hacia la cocina, para aguardar a que su hermano despertase; o que el ruso lo hiciera, en su defecto.

Finalmente, al cabo de unos momentos, apareció el albino por el umbral de la cocina. Saltó sobre su hermano menor, abrazándose a él, luego le revolvió el cabello, como cuando eran unos simples niños. Al tomar en cuenta aspecto de Ludwig, le lanzó una mirada pícara a su hermano menor y le arrojó algunas cuantas frases incómodas. Veo que la pasaste bien Lud...¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a tragarte a tu noviecito?! Dime, no sabía que estabas tan necesitado, como para no hacerlo en un motel. Mientras Alfred había enrojecido a niveles extremos, e Ivan... Ivan simplemente disfrutaba el espectáculo sentado a un costado de la escena, con aquella sonrisa implantada en su rostro, parecía que se la hubiesen tejido, como los hacen los brujos africanos a los muñecos vudú. Parecía nunca dejar de sonreír. No era secreto que ambos, Alfred e Ivan, se llevasen como perros y gatos. El ruso sonreía sentado en una silla, adorando como su querido albino humillaba a su hermano. Claro, estaba escrito en fuego que en la primera oportunidad que tuviese tomaría a Gilbert de imprevisto, y lo lanzaría contra cualquier superficie para hacérselo hasta que pidiese piedad, llorando del placer con el alma ida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las horas transcurrieron, los días se consumieron. Ludwig había transformado su sala en una especie de sala de operaciones desbordada de papeles y decorada con tazas de café. ¡No bebería una sola cerveza hasta resolver el caso! Pero no lograba dar con una persona certera. El criminal hablaba tres idiomas, o al menos tenía una idea mínima de dos. Tenía habilidades médicas. Pedía auxilio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ DIOS SANTO? Las víctimas no tenían un patrón definido... Las autopsias revelaban organismos saludables, a excepción de un par de cadáveres que poseían tumores en el cerebro. ¿Tumor en el cerebro? Algo en el alemán se encendió. Tomó un sorbo a su taza de café, acomodó sus lentes y se dirigió hacía el sillón, donde Alfred había caído dormido luego de intentos fallidos de búsqueda.

Era una larga lista de víctimas, parecía un testamento, ¡apostaba que la Biblia era más corta! En un papel a parte comenzó a escribir una serie de datos que podrían tener sentido.

Según informes psiquiátricos, una parte de las víctimas sufría trastornos psicológicos; entre ellos ansiedad, depresión y Alzheimer. Una mínima parte había tenido un tumor en el cerebro. Entre el mar de papeles pudo identificar diferentes nombres de médicos que habían atendido a las víctimas previamente a su homicidio, muchos nombres ni siquiera los conocía. Pero había un nombre que no le resultaba extraño del todo: Ivan Braginski. Al menos un cuarto de los pacientes, quizá más, habían sido atendidos por el ruso. ¿Coincidencia? No, a este punto hasta una planta carnívora comiendo ratones verdes no le era coincidencia.

Ivan había tratado a Gilbert. El albino había sido atendido por Braginski hace no más de dos años. Poseía un tumor cerebral que se encontraba en un estado crítico, y ningún profesional se atrevía abrir al muchacho para extirparle la masa blanca y espesa que presionaba las paredes del órgano. Sólo se dedicaban a calcularle las horas que le restaban. Ludwig podía recordar como cada noche que transcurría el albino lloraba tirado en la cama de su cuarto. Los dolores de cabeza eran insoportables. Las probabilidades de morir por un derrame cerebral eran altas. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas. Las probabilidades de que su cerebro explotase lo alarmaba a niveles descomunales. Hasta que llegó Ivan, el ruso gigante de sonrisa amable. El hombre en cuestión le había prometido al hermano de Ludwig una posibilidad. Se arriesgaría a operarlo, pero no aseguraba salvarlo. La última apuesta, su última carta por ser arrojada. ¿Vivir? Una posibilidad.

—¿Por qué seguir viviendo en un mundo tan horrible? — Preguntó Ludwig a su hermano que poseía su cabeza afeitada y un catéter en su brazo izquierdo.

— Porque aún siento que no debe ser mi hora, Lud. El destino me ha arrojado una carta. ¡Debo aprovecharla! ¡Parece ser una señal! ¡No desaprovecharé esta oportunidad! Tanta búsqueda, tantas lágrimas derramadas, tanto tiempo perdido... ¿Para nada? ¡No! — El albino sonrió, mostrando una sonrisa pícara como siempre. Viviré, idiota. No te deshacerás de mi tan fácilmente. Rezaba esa sonrisa. — Pero... Si no vuelvo, al menos hónrame siendo un hombre justo y guíate por TUS propios ideales. No seas estúpido, Lud, y no escuches a las voces que intentan descarrilarte de tu camino. — Dijo el hombre de ojos rubí, tomando la mano de su hermano, apretándola con fuerza. — Sé que eres de mente cuadrada, no dejes que te cambien, pero ten en cuenta que a veces esa mente estricta que tienes no te dejará entender tu entorno. No todo sigue un patrón. El hilo de las cosas no siempre es un conjunto de objetos casi idénticos que se repiten. Lud, la Tierra es redonda, no es plana. ¿Sabes por qué nadie le creía a Colón? ¡Porque eran unos cuadrados! No aceptaban que hubiese algo que torciera las curvas de su mente. No todo está en un manual. Tenlo en cuenta, Lud. Y cuida los detalles, no siempre lo que miras tiene sentido a primera vista. ¡Por eso nunca aprendiste a dibujar! ¡Feliciano lo decía cada vez que intentaba hacerte ver más allá de "lo simple"! — Habló el albino a la vez que unos enfermeros ingresaban en el cuarto para llevarse al albino.

Afortunadamente, el ruso, logró extraer dicho tumor, dejando ileso el cerebro del albino. De alguna manera extraña, ambos terminaron juntos. Ludwig no podía demostrarlo a ciencia cierta, pero Ivan tenía un aura aterradora que lo cubría. Sentía que su sonrisa guardaba miles de cosas. Sus ojos eran extraños. ¿Ivan? ¿Sería posible?

Ante la posibilidad comenzó a intentar unir de alguna firma las cosas. Todos los aspectos que unían a las víctimas estaban relacionados con el cerebro. Ivan era un neurocirujano. Ivan, había conocido a Matthew en tiempos cercanos a su muerte, al menos eso había señalado Alfred, cuando Ludwig los presentó. Recuerda como Alfred clavaba los ojos en Ivan con odio infundido. Lo observaba con cierto rencor e ira. Posteriormente conocería la extraña amistad que guardaba Matthew con Ivan, y la mala relación que se traían el ruso y el americano. En ocasiones parecía la mismísima Guerra Fría personificada. ¡Ambos parecían odiarse a un punto extremo! Pero en silencio.

Por otra parte, Ivan, podría presentar rasgos psicópatas. Personalidad infantil, objetivos poco realistas, impulsividad, falta de culpa... Encajaba... ¡Era la pieza faltante del rompecabezas! Pero... El asesino NUNCA dejaba huellas dactilares, ni siquiera un cabello. Ni la más mínima porción de piel.

El celular del rubio sonó, atendió rápidamente para evitar despertar a Alfred, quien dormía como un ángel sobre el sillón. Era McArthur. Un cabello había sido dejado en la escena del crimen, donde apareció el cuerpo de un estudiante en medio del bosque con el cerebro extraído de su cráneo, luego de ser cortado prolijamente. ¡Aquello parecía caído del cielo! ¿Era Dios ayudándolo? McArthur era un hombre repulsivo para la vista de cualquier ser humano. Tenía un estómago que se desbordaba de sus pantalones y la cabeza pelada y lustrada. Sus mejillas inflamadas por la grasa acumulada en su organismo. La camisa casi siempre desarreglada y con alguna mancha de café o grasa. Sin embargo, era muy bueno en su trabajo. Fue el mentor de Ludwig, fue su maestro. Un buen hombre. Le enseñó el arte de ser detective. Todo un genio, a pesar de que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Y ahora... ¡Ludwig se sentía capaz de besarle los pies!

El bendito cabello, solo hebra una delgada hebra dorada, pero más valiosa que el oro. Muchachos, tengan cuidado con este cabello, es más preciado que cualquiera de ustedes. La fina hebra sirvió para identificar el ADN del presunto asesino. Los resultados fueron obtenidos casi de inmediato. El papel donde salía el resultado fue entregado en las manos de Ludwig con una mezcla de miedo y pena en los ojos de McArthur. Ludwig no entendía esa mirada. Abrió el sobre y revisó el informe. Leyó el nombre del dueño de ese ADN.

— ¡Maldito hipócrita! — Gritó Ludwig golpeando la mesa con el puño, haciendo saltar del susto a McArthur y Alfred. Los ojos de Ludwig se llenaron de rabia, odio y un profundo miedo. Salió como un rayo del departamento, con una orden de arresto entre sus manos, y Alfred siguiéndolo a una distancia prudente. ¡El alemán parecía echar fuego por los ojos! Subió al auto, y casi sin esperar a Alfred, arrancó, siendo seguido por un patrullero. Ni siquiera le importo el abrazador calor de junio, ni el hecho de que sudaba la gota gorda por su frente. Sólo quería encontrarlo. Sólo quería llevarlo a la cárcel. Años. ¡Años rondando cerca de él! Demasiado cerca...

Detuvo el auto delante de una casa blanca, de estilo moderno y minimalista. Llamó a la puerta enfurecido. Golpeando el puño contra la puerta, haciendo vibrar los vidrios de una ventana cercana. Fue atendido por un albino muy conocido para el alemán, su hermano.

— ¡Lud! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Por qué esa cara tan seria? — No obtuvo respuesta, el menor estaba desbordando de ira siendo consumida por sustancias tóxicas. — ¿Lud? Comienzas a asustarme...

— ¡Apártate! — Exclamó empujando a su hermano, extrayendo un papel de su bolsillo y plantándolo frente a la mirada de Gilbert. — Tengo una orden de arresto para Ivan Braginski. ¿Dónde se encuentra? — Preguntó cortante.

— Yo... Yo... — El albino comenzó a tartamudear. La situación se tornaba confusa dentro de su mente. Las cosas parecían no encajar. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados. Buscó a Alfred para pedirle ayuda con la mirada, pero éste se limitó a hacerle entender que dijera la verdad con un leve asentimiento. Dile la verdad. Dile donde está. No porque sea tu hermano significa que se ahorrará de darte una buena paliza si no le dices.

— Está en el estudio... — Dijo con un hilo de voz. Observando a Ludwig desconcertado. El rubio pasó al lado de su hermano, atravesando el pasillo casi infinito y oscuro como una cueva, hasta llegar hasta al afamado estudio e ingresar sin siquiera tocar. Estrellando aquel rectángulo de madera contra la pared, saltando la pintura de ésta. Se encontró con Ivan leyendo un libro de neurología, o al menos eso pudo adivinar por los dibujos del cerebro impresos en el papel.

— Ivan Braginski, está arrestado por el homicidio. — Declaró Ludwig a la vez que le colocaba las esposas al ruso, quien miraba confuso la situación.

— Pero... ¿qué...? — Intentó protestar el hombre de altura imponente, pero Alfred habló antes de que pudiese siquiera pronunciar una palabra:

— Tiene derecho a un abogado, si no tiene uno la corte le proveerá uno. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra. — Dictaminó el americano, a la vez que seguía a Ludwig hasta la salida. Ingresaron al ruso dentro de la patrulla, indicaron a otros dos policías que se lo llevasen para interrogarlo. Gilbert siguió a Ludwig hasta el auto particular de éste. Tomó la puerta antes de que lograse cerrarla.

— ¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa!? — Cuestionó el albino. — ¡Es imposible que Ivan sea el asesino! — No obtuvo respuesta del menor. —¡CONTESTA! — Reclamó al menor. Ludwig miró a su hermano con cierto enojo instalado en sí mismo.

— Brüder... El asesinato se cometió ayer alrededor de las 4.00 de la madrugada... No creo que tu querido Ivan haya estado en el hospital o contigo compartiendo la cama a esa hora...

— Ivan estaba en el hospital, yo estaba con él. ¡Estaba salvando la vida a alguien! ¡Tengo pruebas! ¡Es inocente! — Exclamó el albino, dejando a Ludwig confundido.

— ¿Cómo explicas el cabello encontrado en la escena del crimen? Era SU cabello... Estaba en medio del bosque.

— Ivan no conoce el bosque... — Dicha declaración dejó al rubio perplejo. ¿Cómo llegó un cabello a dicho lugar? Volteó para buscar una respuesta en Alfred, pero Alfred miraba atento el volante con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Al? — Preguntó el alemán, preocupado por la actitud de estadounidense. No consiguió respuesta. — ¿Sucede algo? — Insistió. Alfred volteó a verlo con un rostro irreconocible para el par de alemanes.

— Nada...— Dijo Alfred, clavando sus ojos azules en los de Ludwig, con una la mirada fría.

Finalmente, los interrogatorios se volvieron un completo desastre. La opinión de los especialistas se encontraba dividida con respecto al ignoto. Los peritos declaraban que psicológicamente el sujeto encajaba los las características de un psicópata, también rescataban que su profesión, como también así su temprano interés por cuestiones neurológicas lo convertían en un candidato predilecto. Por otra parte, los testigos declaraban que, a la hora establecida, el médico se encontraba en el hospital intentando corregir una hemorragia cerebral, mientras que Gilbert aguardaba en la sala de espera. Teniendo dichos datos en cuenta, los investigadores, incluso Alfred y Ludwig, comenzaron a indagar en la posibilidad de que Ivan no haya dejado pistas en los casos anteriores, que el cabello significó un error en el último caso; pero no tenía conexión la hora ni el lugar. Las palabras de las notas que el asesino dejaba encajaban con Ivan: Su lengua madre es el ruso, aprendió inglés para vivir en Estados Unidos y probablemente haya estado aprendiendo alemán por el contacto que tiene con el hermano mayor de Ludwig, a pesar de que la probabilidad del diccionario o traductor no se descartaba. Sin embargo, había cuestiones que no encajaban, Ivan era diestro, no podía manejar su brazo izquierdo de una manera tal ágil como para efectuar un corto prolijo como siempre se los han encontrado; tampoco se encontraba conexión en el hecho de que el ruso no tenía ninguna razón para pedir auxilio como sucedía en la última nota. Además, la letra del ruso, como todo médico, era un desastre. Mientras que la del verdadero asesino era prolija, a pesar de que los expertos en la psicología de la escritura tipográfica hayan declarado con toda seguridad de que el sujeto es un hombre... El nudo no se lograba deshacer. Probablemente el ruso era inocente, pero el departamento de policía no estaba dispuesto a liberar a su posible asesino fantasma sin desarrollar una investigación más profunda. Pero si se pensaba en la cruda realidad, el asesino aún estaba suelto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Queda sólo un capítulo! :D
> 
> Les prometo que el final les volará la cabeza :3


	5. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final hay una explicación que puede ayudar a entender la historia (créanme, puede ser útil xD)

Era tarde, era domingo. El caso se había estancado, la prensa esraba como un enjambre de abejas. Los familiares de las víctimas estaban enfurecidos, los cargos comenzaban a presentarse en contra de Braginski. Un juicio no tardaría en iniciarse. El mayor de los Beilschmidt se paseaba constantemente por la oficina de su hermano menor, intercambiaban miradas venenosas y palabras hirientes. Cada visita terminaba con Gilbert maldiciendo a Ludwig, al borde de la ira descontrolada; y con Ludwig desconcertado y aún más estresado. El trabajo se volvió más pesado. Alfred se comportaba extraño, se largaba cada noche a las una de la madrugada y volvía casa aproximadamente a las tres de la madrugada. Ludwig se internaba en su escritorio y no salía de allí, a pesar de todo, fingía no haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, cuando el estadounidense se marchaba a vaya a saber Dios dónde. Una vez, Ludwig, harto de tanto misterio, interceptó al rubio de lentes en la puerta. Jones insistía con salir a investigar.

— ¿Investigar qué? — Interrogaba Ludwig, parado enfrente de la puerta, evitándole el paso a Jones.

— He estado visitando los lugares donde el asesino ha atacado. Intento encontrar un posible patrón que nos indique donde será su próximo ataque. — Justificó el americano.

— Es tarde. Hazlo mañana luego a la luz del día. Si quieres ayúdame a clasificar los archivos. ¡Podría asesinarte a ti! — Señaló el alemán.

— No lo creo. No creo que sea la clase de objetivo que busca.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Preguntó, consiguiendo que un largo silencio se extendiera en la sala. Sus respiraciones eran lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto. Las luces frías iluminaban una noche cargada de oscuridad. El estadounidense miraba fijo a su contraparte, no dejaba escapar su mirada. Fruncía el ceño. Ludwig odiaba ese silencio. Alfred no respondía. Alfred estaba callado.

— Porque sé, tengo el presentimiento, de que no se arriesgaría a cazar a la persona más cercana de su peor enemigo. — Declaró, dejando confundido a Ludwig. Alfred logró apartar al alemán del camino. Jones tomó el auto y salió de la casa. El hombre se quedó solo en la sala.

Ludwig, estresado y enfurecido, decidió subir al piso de arriba y dirigirse a su cuarto, descansaría un par de horas para refrescar sus ideas. Alfred sabía cuidarse solo, además, lo más probable era que fuese a comer comida basura a algún sitio. Cruzó delante de la biblioteca. Se paró frente a ella. Tenía el presentimiento de que debía ingresar a la sala, debía ver la estantería de libro. ¡Tenía la maldita impresión de que algo se ocultaba entre aquel mar de libro! Pero ¡era imposible! Todos aquellos libros habían sido comprados por el alemán, o al menos la mayoría. Alfred miraba aquellos títulos y juraba aburrirse, miraba el título de cada uno de esos libros y suspiraba de aburrimiento.  
La mayoría eran libros en alemán, pero había una importante cantidad de traducciones. ¿Traducciones? Ludwig casi nunca leía traducciones, menos en inglés. Esas traducciones eran en inglés. Ludwig nunca había adquirido traducciones. Con cierta duda comenzó a revisar los títulos de todos los libros. Todos en alemán, y unas pocas traducciones de algunos libros. Había solo dos libros de origen ruso, uno era sobre aviones, el otro era sobre la Unión Soviética, era una novela inspirada en aquellos tiempos. Por una especie de instinto mezclado con un fuerte presentimiento, el alemán decidió extraer el libro de la biblioteca. Al leer el título de aquella novela soviética el libro le pareció familiar. ¿Lo había leído? Sí, solo un par de capítulos antes de caer aburrido. Ivan le había recomendado ese libro, una de las razones de por qué dejó de leer el libro. Sin embargo, había páginas dobladas en la esquina que él no recordaba haberlo hecho. Por la mitad del libro, aproximadamente, había una página señalada con un trozo de papel. Abrió dicha parte del libro, dentro había una importante serie de cosas escritas con lápiz en la parte superior. Se encontraban en alemán o en inglés. Leyó un poco las letras rectas y oscuras del libro. La escena que se relataba era la de una tortura llevada a cabo por un oficial soviético. Se encontraba en la parte más sangrienta, un hombre agonizaba del dolor. En un momento exclamo "¡Ayudame!", en ruso, según la traducción al pie de la página. El papel que se había utilizado de señalador se encontraba arrugada y presentaba signos de haber sido cortado a mano, las puntas se encontraban irregulares presentando ondulaciones e imperfectas. El reverso del trozo de papel tenía unas palabras escritas en alemán: CUCHILLO, CEREBRO, SEPARACIÓN... ¡AYÚDAME!

Ludwig volteó a ver las guitarras de Alfred y sus violines colgados en la pared. Recordó la destreza con la cual el rubio deslizaba sus hábiles dedos, de sus dos manos, sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra. Recordaba como una vez Alfred se esquinzó la mano derecha, y continuaba utilizando su mano izquierda para escribir y llevar a cabo otras acciones sin problema.

Una nota calló al suelo, tenía una dirección escrita en inglés sobre ella. La dirección se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad, en medio de los densos boques. Ludwig, arrojó el libro, corrió hacia su oficina y tomó su arma semi-automática del cajón; corrió a buscar el otro auto en la cochera, un Chevrolet Nova SS. Para Ludwig era un auto un tanto antiguo. Un clásico, dirían los coleccionistas. El motor protestó un poco antes de encenderse. El menor de los Beilschmidt comenzó su camino en la dirección indicada en el trozo de papel.

La tranquilidad del bosque se volvía en un ser fantasmal dentro de un clima emocional extraño. El frío del miedo recorría la columna y el pecho de Ludwig, como si se tratase agua fría escurriéndose por el interior de su piel. Las manos se ajustaban al volante más de lo necesario, y sus dedos de agitaban nerviosos de vez en cuando. El rubio relamía sus labios, mientras llevaba a cabo un intento por procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Procesar los que estaba viviendo.

A cada metro que se aproximaba, la naturaleza consumía cada vez más el espacio reclamado por el hombre. Algunos animales travesaban la carretera y algunas vallas habían sido desplazadas por la hierba. En un momento la carretera de concreto se convirtió en tierra, y el irregular terreno hacía dar unos pequeños saltos espontáneos al auto. El auto temblaba, el hombre dentro de él era consumido por los nervios.

Sobre una pequeña colina se alzaba una casa aparentemente abandonada, a lo lejos se podía distinguir que su madera grisácea se encontraba desgastada y maltratada. Desde una ventana se podía visualizar una luz encendida, luchando por iluminar la oscuridad. Sin embargo, la oscuridad impalpable era mucho más grande que las tinieblas que asfixiaban al ser humanos durante las noches de luna nueva.

El hombre de gran estatura y de porte musculoso se detuvo a unos metros de la casa de dos plantas. La maleza cubría la estructura que, salvajemente, crecía descontrolada en todas las direcciones que deseaba. Un árbol cercano, había extendido sus raíces a punto tal que el porche de la casa se encontraba un tanto levantado, y algunas tablas del suelo corridas. Sigiloso, el rubio se acercó hasta la entrada, intentando que los escalones no rechinasen bajos sus pies con cada paso que daba. Se aproximó hasta la ventana, desde donde pudo visualizar movimiento por detrás de las cortinas. La luz tenue y cálida iluminaba precariamente cada rincón dentro de la sala. Unos pasos resonaban dentro de las paredes de madera. La silueta de una persona se reflejaba en la pared de madera podrida. Los roedores recorrían el piso mientras chillaban, las cucarachas hacían tamborilear el suelo bajo sus inmundas patas. Las arañas tejían sus hermosas telas letales. Las moscas zumbaban y las larvas se arrastraban por el suelo como cuerpos sin extremidades.

Con una clase de asco, Ludwig tomó la perilla de la puerta, bajó con cuidado su mano. Ante todo pronóstico la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una lúgubre escena donde un esqueleto putrefacto yacía sobre el sillón individual lleno de gusanos entrando y saliendo del cuero.

Unas carcajadas desbocadas como una manada de caballos salvajes hacían eco desde el fondo de la casa. Ludwig preparó su arma, agazapado siguió el sonido por el resto de la casa deteriorada. El otro cuarto era un comedor, probablemente de aspecto lujoso en sus años de gloria. Un candelabro colgaba del techo, aún contenía el cebo derretido de las velas extintas que en algún momento agregaron vida al cuarto. El alemán iluminó la mesa, rodeada de unas hermosas sillas. Sentado en cada silla había un esqueleto, todos vestidos con gloriosos atuendos. La mesa estaba servida. Había comida reciente, como también así una gran cantidad de pan mohoso y carne infectadas por larvas. El olor a putrefacción era insoportable. Ludwig podía jurar que al acercarse a uno de esos esqueletos, se podía oír el viscoso movimiento de las larvas moviéndose dentro de los cráneos cerrados de forma hermética. Dentro de las vestiduras mugrientas, pero siempre lujosas. Al lado de uno de aquellos cadaveres, se encontraba un extralo oso que en algún memento debió haber sido blanco.

Las estridentes carcajadas continuaron guiando a Ludwig hasta unas escaleras que surgían del suelo. A diferencia del resto de la casa, el sótano estaba bien iluminado. Intentando pasar desapercibido, el rubio descendió por las escaleras, hasta llegar finalmente al suelo.

Frente a sus ojos, se encontraba una especie de laboratorio. Había una innumerable cantidad de heladeras extrañas, mas el frío era insoportable. De espaldas se encontraba una persona sentada en una especie de escritorio, repleto de utensilios médicos.

Ludwig dejó caer su linterna ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Alfred, SU Alfred estaba limpiando diferentes tipos de bisturíes, cierras y otros elementos con restos de sangre vieja y seca. A su lado tenía un frasco repleto de ojos, como si se tratase de un bonito adorno. Al parecer no había logrado percibir su presencia. Tarareaba una canción tonta. Mientras pasaba un pañuelo sobre la hoja del bisturí.

— Do you have the time to listen to me whine?... — Tarareaba entre sus labios, a la vez que sonreía. El placer que le provocaba tener nuevas tijeras quirúrgica y limpiar sus preciosas herramientas era inigualable. — About nothing and everything all at one... — Volteó encontrándose con Lud. El alemán tenía sus globos oculares desorbitados. Alfred sonreía cálidamente, con un bisturí en su mano. — ¡Luddy! ¡Que alegría que estés aquí! — Exclamó el americano, la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Ludwig. El rubio apuntó de inmediato hacia el menor con su arma.

— ¡Atrás! — Gritó el rubio, mientras mantenía sus manos firmes, evitando que Jones siguiese avanzando. — Si das un paso más, ¡dispararé! — Advirtió el rubio, sin embargo, Jones volvió a avanzar hacía su contraparte. Ludwig apuntaba había el corazón del Alfred. Alfred tomó el cañón del ama y lo desvío hacia un costado.

— Sweetheart, no serías capaz de dispararme. Puedo ver como tus manos tiemblan. Se que me amas lo suficiente para no hacerlo. — Dijo el americano tomando el arma por el caño, desviando lentamente la dirección en la que apuntaba. Sonrió maliciosamente al alemán.

— Alfred... — Dijo en un hilo de voz con sus ojos abiertos de par en par. —¿Qué clase de broma es esta? ¿¡Acaso es otra fiesta sorpresa!? — Preguntó con la esperanza de que todos sus amigos y conocidos saliesen de algún rincón mágicamente.

— No, Beilschmidt. — Alfred nunca lo llamaba por su apellido. El arma resbaló de sus manos temblorosas. — Los juegos se acabaron. — Dijo con una voz plana sin ningún tono en especial. Era casi robótica. Sonreía dejando ver sus dientes cual canino rabioso a punto de atacar. Sólo faltaba la espuma chorreando por sus labios. Una leve y metálica carcajada se asomó desde el fondo de su garganta. — He sido todo este tiempo la persona en la que más has pensado. Por la cual te has desvelado noches enteras, sin saber que me tenías cerca, Lud. — Comenzó a aproximarse, mientras que Ludwig retrocedía en sincronía al avance del estadounidense. — Lud, querido Lud. Yo soy a la persona que tanto buscabas... — Dijo el americano acorralando finalmente al mayor contra la pared.

—¿Por qué...? — Se limitó a preguntar el alemán. — ¿Por qué me mentiste? — Cuestionó en un susurro casi extinto.

— A veces las mentiras evitan que sangremos por dentro. La verdad en ocasiones es veneno. Lud, la verdad no siempre es buena. — El americano extrajo un cuchillo desde su bolsillo, lo colocó cerca de la yugular del mayor. — No entenderías mis razones...

—¿Qué clase de razones debería entender? Asesinar personas no tiene ninguna justificación justa. — Espetó cortante.

— ¡Eso mismo, Lud! No tiene justificación justa, porque para las personas de moral "correcta" matar es una especie de pecado. Pero no Lud, yo mato por diferentes razones. Y tienen justificación, ¡todo lo tiene en esta vida! — Dijo acercándose aún más al alemán.

— No creo en tus razones...

— No las conoces.

— ¡Entonces dime cuales son! — Reclamó.

— Mato por amor Lud, amo la muerte. Amo ver a el brillo extinguirse de los ojos de la gente. ¡Es casi mágico! Sus manos pidiéndome auxilio. Sus gritos tapados por el trapo sucio que coloco en sus labios. Y la sangre, mi color favorito pintando la tierra. Es hermoso... Pero necesito ayuda, esa es la razón principal por la que asesino. ¡Demasiada ayuda! Soy un alma perdida en este condenado mundo infernal. Debes entenderme, dude. — Dijo Alfred en un tono suplicante

— No, Alfred. No logro entender toda esta barbaridad. ¿Amor? ¿Ayuda? ¡Hay otras formas de pedir ayuda! ¡Sólo dilo! — Espetó Ludwig, acorralado entre la pared y el cuchillo que amenazaba con cortar su piel.

— Si las palabras fuesen gratis y fáciles de armar, yo ya hubiese pedido ayuda. Pero nadie me presta atención....

— Alfred... ¿Qué es todo ésto? — Preguntó observando el cuarto repleto de heladeras blancas, iluminado con una luz fría, en un ambiente que se bañaba de colores fríos.

Jones, sin dejar de mantener el cuchillo peligrosamente contra la yugular de Ludwig, cerró la puerta con llave y luego la guardó en su bolsillo. Retiró el cuchillo, observó al mayor con ojos helados. Tomó la silla de su escritorio y la colocó en medio del cuarto.

— Toma asiento, y no te muevas. — Indicó con su mano la silla de madera resquebrajada. Ludwig se sentó con extremo cuidado temiendo por que la frágil silla se partiese bajo su peso. Delante suyo el americano comenzó a caminar en dirección a las heladeras. Se situó en medio de ellas, observando a Ludwig. Extendió sus extremidades superiores como si fuese Cristo Crucificado. — Ésto, mi querido Lud... ¡Ésto! Es lo que llamo mi deposito... Aquí es donde guardo a mis seres queridos. — Dijo apuntando a una de aquellas extrañas heladeras. Abrió una de aquellas extrañas puertas blancas, de ellas extrajo una especie de tanque con agua grisácea y fría. En el vidrio pequeñas gotas de agua se condensaban y resbalaban en sentido gravitatorio.

Alfred tomó unos guantes blancos de unos de sus bolsillos. Los colocó en sus manos y las introdujo dentro del agua helada. Tomó algo, desde el lugar de Ludwig solo se distinguía una especie mancha marrón. El objeto comenzó a asomarse por la superficie. Acomodó el objeto frente a la expectante mirada de Ludwig. Sonrió a aquel bulto. Miro a Ludwig ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

— ¡Mira, Lud! ¡Mira! — Volteó el bulto. Se trataba de una cabeza humana semi- ennegrecida por el formol. Sus ojos nublados, que en algún momento fueron verdes como las praderas. Los cabellos resecos colgaban a mechones, había algunos vacíos de cabello. Los labios morados. La piel blanca y de aspecto semejante a ls cera. Su cuello cortado sin piedad, dejando ver algunos trozos de carne oscura y quemada. Una parte de la tráquea y la médula espinal colgaban por debajo de la cabeza. El agua resbalando por los contornos del rostro. Alfred sosteniendo la cabeza como si se tratase de un conejito adorable. Muy adorable.

Un extraño frío se internó en la boca del estómago de Ludwig. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Estaba soñando?

— ¿Quién es? — Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

— ¿Él? ¡Era Artie! Mejor dicho, Arthur. Odiaba que lo llamase por ese apodo. ¡Era un viejo gruñón! A pesar de tener un par de años más que yo. Era...una buena persona. ¡Lo fue! — Alfred volteaba la cabeza, para mirar con sus propios ojos los ojos vacíos del cadáver. — ¡Oh, Artie! ¿Me has extrañado? ¿Estás acaso aburrido? ¡Te dejaré aquí para que charles con nosotros! — Dijo colocando la cabeza en el suelo. — ¡Sacaré a los demás! Es bueno de vez en cuando tomar aire fresco. — Dijo extrayendo otras cabezas desde el interior de aquellos compartimientos. A veces echaba un ojo a Ludwig, para comprobar que seguía en su asiento. El alemán estaba estático. Miraba como se llevaba a cabo aquella monstruosa exposición improvisada. La respiración del alemán pendía de un hilo. Beilschmidt sentía el miedo como nunca instalado en su piel. El sopló de la muerte estaba sobre su nuca. Y respiraba, ella respiraba suave y fríamente sobre su cuello. Y respiraba. Respiraba. ¡Demonios! ¡Estaba haciendo más frío que nunca! Ludwig sintió como si su sangre se cayese al suelo de repente. Su cuerpo pesaba y comenzaba a oscilar hacia algún costado. Y Alfred, su querido Alfred, continuaba extrayendo cabezas de las entrañas de esos aparatos electrónicos. Y sonreía como nunca. Una sonrisa enferma e infantil.

Eran doce... veinte... treinta... o tal vez cincuenta cabezas de personas. Alfred se encontraba posicionado por detrás de ellas.

— Y esto... --- Señaló al grupo de cabezas. — No es más que una pequeña parte de mi colección. También tengo partes de personas que me fascinaron cuando las vi....

— Alfred... ¿Por qué podías auxilio? — Preguntó en medio de toda la presentación del americano.

— Las voces. Ellas me dicen que hacer y cómo actuar. Me dicen que ame a la muerte como mi prójimo. Me dicen que me lleve algo de las personas para recordarlas. — Dijo señalado donde se encontraría su cerebro. — Lud. ¡Necesito ayuda! Ya no lo soporto. ¡Son muchas! Necesito deshacerme de ellas. Y la cura... Es sacarme los sesos uno a uno. He pensado en enterrarme un bisturí en el cráneo. Romperlo y arrancar el cáncer de raíz. ¡Mi cáncer! ¡Mi cárcel! — Indicó el americano al alemán. — Y tú... ¡Puedes ayudarme! No logro hacerlo por mí mismo. Simplemente no puedo. — Dijo dejando impactado a Beilschmidt, con los ojos desorbitados y la piel de gallina. Su corazón comenzaba a cabalgar dentro de su pecho y amenazaba con escapar.

— Escucha Alfred... — Llamó la atención del menor, quien le sonrió plenamente, dejando ver todos sus dientes. — No sé si pueda hacerlo. — La sonrisa se disipó al instante. — Yo... — Alfred se acercaba peligrosamente al escritorio metálico. Tomaba algunas cosas, sin dejar de observar al alemán. — Alfred creo seriamente que necesitas ayuda, pero yo no soy el indicado.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que todo era una farsa! — Exclamó acercándose peligrosamente con una cierra médica. —¿Todo este tiempo creíste que te amaba? ¿Que me acostaba contigo porque te amaba? ¡No! Yo te quería menos que a un amigo... en mi mente figurabas como eso. Pero para llegar a ti, ¡debí convertirme en tu furcia! Incluso Ivan es mejor amante que tú, al menos es útil. — Exclamó, cada palabra siendo clavada en el corazón de Ludwig como estacas. Lo asesinaban por dentro. Lo mataban. — Ahora sé que eres igual que los demás. Como Arthur, Roderich, Francis, Antonio, Berlwald... ¡Y todos con los que intenté! ¡Todos me llamaron loco, desgraciado, psicópata...! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Eres igual! ¡Eres la misma mierda! — Espetó el americano.

— ¿Que harás ahora? — Preguntó el alemán, con miedo, intentando que su voz no temblase ante la amenaza.

— ¡Deshacerme de los testigos! — Gritó antes de empuñar la cierra y...

Afuera el sol era fuerte. Brillaba con intensidad. Los fotones luminosos ingresaban curiosos dentro de un oscuro cuarto. Era de mañana. Ludwig yacía recostado sobre su lecho entre sedosas sabanas. Su cuerpo yacía desnudo bajo las mantas. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, sin pensarlo, casi por instinto, presionó sus globos oculares irritados por el ingreso travieso de luz natural. A su lado yacía un bulto.

—¿Amor? — Preguntó sin recibir respuesta. — ¿Te gustó lo de anoche? — Cuestionó sonrojándose levemente. Tocó el hombre del muchacho por encima de las mantas. — No puedes negar que te gustó. — Volteó al muchacho, para encontrarse con unos ojos fríos y paralizados. Labios morados. Cabello seco. Piel fría y blanca, similar a la cera. La yugular cortada y el cráneo abierto, cortado prolijamente con precisión de médico.

— Es una pena, Liebe. — Dijo comenzando a acariciar la mejilla del cadáver. — Eras el amante perfecto, como los otros. — Depositó un beso sobre los inertes labios de Alfred. Comenzó a profundizar el beso, introduciendo su lengua por la fría cavidad bucal, explorando con su lengua cada centímetro del aquel interior. Comenzó a besar sus mejillas delicadamente, insistente. Depositó un beso final sobre los labios muertos del joven...

Si el parásito de nuestro cráneo, el todopoderoso cerebro, no fuese tan tímido, egoísta y abstracto, las palabras saldrían de nuestros labios como rezos cristianos. Si el parásito que se alimenta primero y domina el alma fuese estable, la línea mental de nuestra conciencia no se cortaría. Y si las pesadillas que nos persiguen fuesen mentira, no existiría un Corte Mental que divida nuestra mente entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, entre la realidad y lo onírico, y que estrechase los lazos del bien y el mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien.... Este ha sido el one-shot que @LaGfaPera me retó a escribir, un one-shot GerAme. Sí, inicialmente esto debería ser un oneshot, sin embargo se me fue un poco la mano con la extensión, por eso lo he cortado en cuatro partes.
> 
> Bien, por otra parte, en este "one-shot" he intentado reflejar como la mente es capaz de incidir sobre las personas. En si, ya he tratado un poco este tema, pero de manera diferente. En este caso se presenta a Alfred como un asesino, que escuchas voces en su mente; Alfred es esquizofrénico. Resulta que Alfred no soporta esas voces, y lo que desea es que le saquen el cerebro para no escucharlas más, el problema que no lo puede hacer solo. Entonces recurre a diferentes personas para que lo hagan, probablemente seduciéndolas. Sin embargo, cuando le pide a alguien que lo ayude a quitarse los sesos, estos lo rechaza, es el por qué de que los mata a éstos. Luego conserva las cabezas, porque de alguna manera le parecieron interesante esas personas. Por otro lado, mata a las personas y deja una nota porque está desesperado, se lleva los órganos porque a veces le parecen interesantes esas personas también, pero no tanto como para conservar su rostro. También posee ciertos rasgos psicópatas, no está muy bien de la cabeza que digamos. Por otro lado, al parecer recibe ayuda de Ivan, quien podría llegar a ser su amante en secreto, entonces cuando Ivan envió un mensaje en su consultorio fue para Alfred y no para Gilbert, por lo cual Alfred puede que tenga cierto conocimiento de su enfermedad, por lo que mata a personas que tienen problemas mentales relacionados con el suyo: depresión, ansiedad y Alzheimer (perdida de memoria representaría), que son síntomas de su enfermedad.
> 
> El final, a mi parecer podría dar para pensar dos opciones:
> 
> 1- Ludwig asesinó a Alfred antes de que él lo hiciese, y que posiblemente Lud es también un asesino.
> 
> 2- Todo fue un sueño de Ludwig, y el es el verdadero asesino.
> 
> El termino "Corte Mental" haría referencia a que la mente se podría representar como una línea recta, que en ocasiones se curva, por que todos tenemos nuestros problemas, los sentimientos y emociones la curva, el estrés la curva, cosas así curvan esa recta. Pero, cuando enfermedades mentales importantes, como las de Alfred, atacan la mente, esa recta se rompe, y entonces se corta la vía entre la forma de como percibimos nuestro entorno y lo que realmente es; como si se mezclara todo. Las cosas se vuelven caóticas, y es difícil o imposible recuperarse. Es como si cortáramos una cuerda, no es fácil unir los dos extremos de nuevo, y si se unen, ya no es lo mismo y no lo volverá a ser.
> 
> Sin más, ya no los entretengo con estas notas tal vez aburridas y molestas. Solo quería dar algunos detalles, porque a veces siento que me enriedo un poco con mis ideas. Espero no haber arruinado la magia, si es que existía alguna xD. 
> 
> Coméntenme si les gusto... Si quieren xD
> 
> *-*.*.DAEN GORE.*.*-*


End file.
